fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Apulka/Mamut
UWAGA! - W tym blogu możesz znaleźć sceny brutalne, przekleństwa, itd, oraz inne śmieci XD. - Komentarze dodają motywacji do daleszego pisania!!! - Przyjmuje zgłoszenia fanowskich animoksów. Miłej. Lektury. W tym opie znajdują się też fanowskie roboty, prócz samego "Mamuta", czyli: Leo the Cook Leopard Glamure the Tiger Wolleyle (Wolly) the Wolf King the Lion Simba the lion Wolf Song Rex the German Shepherd Howl the Czechoslovakian Wolfdog Toy Mammoth Beast the Hybrid (nie wiedziałam jak go określić więc "hybryda" to określenie idealne. W końcu to mieszanka czarnej pantery i lisa c'nie?) Coy the Coyote Heidi the Sheep Parie the Parrot Spanish the Spaniel Maxwell the Cheetah (Animatronikosona Mi chiamo Maxwell'a) Martina the Husky (Animatronikosona Apulki) Chapter 1 - Mammoth? Who the hell is a "Mammoth"? - Jeszcze raz, śmiesz uderzyć Wolleyle, to skopię cię w ten twój robotyczny ryj. - warknąłem kierując wzrok na poszarpanego i pobitego Toy Freddy'ego. - Co "Mammoth"? Myślisz, że to coś da? Jesteś zwykłym, nędznym, wyliniałym pse...! - rzuciłem go o ścianę przez co wypadł mu moduł głosu. - Jestem Mamut. Durny niedźwiedziu. - skoczyłem na cztery łapy i pobiegłem do wilczycy oraz leoparda... Później - Glamure pokłóciła się ze mną o to, że prawie podpaliłem pizzerię. Boże, każdemu może się zdarzyć, że zostawi włączony palnik! Myśli, że jeśli jest taką dupą i każdy ją wyrywa, to ma prawo nas poniżać?! - krzyknął Leo kopiąc skrzynię pełną pomidorów. - Uspokój się. Najlepiej będzie, jak sobie to wytłumaczycie. - mruknąłem przecierając ścierką miecz "pirata". - Tak, zawsze woli się ze mnie śmiać a potem podrywać. Niech znajdzie sobie jakiegoś "macho" czy jak to tam i mu będzie zawracać kuper. - mruknął duży kot siadając na przeciwko mnie. - Przesadzasz człowieku. - kręciłem głową. - Jesteście dziwni. - Sam przesadzasz! Obraziła mnie za coś, co sama wcześniej zrobiła! Jestem dobrym kucharzem, a ona zwykłą pomocnicą! I tyle! DUPA! - rzucił. - Dobra. Idę oddać Foxy'emu jego miecz. - zawołałem wychodząc. Korytarz był długi, a magazyn znajdował się na samym jego końcu. "Że też jestem jedynym, który całą robotę odwala" - pomyślałem idąc przez ciszę. - Oh, Bonnie, jesteś uroczy! - kobiecy głos dobiegł moich uszu. Psich uszu. Zajrzałem na scenę. Ukradkiem. Toy Chica siedziała na kolanach Toy Bonnie'go, który jak prawie każdy ją podrywał. Zaloty tylko im w głowie. - Hehe, Chica nie przesadzaj. - zaśmiał się łapiąc ją za nogę. - Grzecznie to tak robić swoje prywatne rzeczy w miejscu, gdzie każdy chodzi? - oparłem się o ramę drzwi. - Mammoth?! Co ty tu robisz durniu?! - krzyknął ten pedalski robot odpychając swoją "wybrankę" i wstając. - Po pierwsze - Zamknij ryj. Po drugie - Heh, myślałeś, że ta panna da się przelecieć takiemu gejowi? - zaśmiałem się trzymając miecz w jedniej ręcę. Był ostry, i spokojnie mógł odciąć coś temu plastikowemu idiocie. Z naciskiem na COŚ. - Piesku, jak jeszcze coś powiesz, to wylądujesz w magazynie z innymi. - zarechotał i rzucił się na mnie. Byłem od niego o wiele wyższy i z łatwością go powaliłem. Zacząłem go napierdalać pięściami po łbie. Potem mieczem odciągłem mu ucho i rękę. Na dokładkę, mocno kopnąłem go w czułe miejsce. Królik zwijał się z bólu. Podrzuciłem miecz w ręce i złapałem w dobrej pozycji. - Ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi, się nie zadziera. Pedale. - warknąłem i ruszyłem dalej. U Foxy'ego - Hej stary, łap. - rzuciłem lisowi jego ostrze. Zobaczył na nim ślady po walce. - Znów kogoś zlałeś? - zaśmiał się przyglądając się pirackiemu narzędziu. - Toy Bonnie nazwał mnie durniem i "pieskiem". Wiesz jak tego nienawidzę. - rzuciłem siadając przy generatorze i wymieniając bezpieczniki. - Wiem, wiem. Mimo wszystko nie musiałeś go rozcinać na kawałeczki. - Przesadzasz, odciąłem mu tylko ucho i łapę. Znajdzie sobie nowe części i przymocuje. - Hey, hey, hey lisy i psy. Słyszeliśmy, że Mamut zbił Toy Bonnie'go! Dobra robota przyjacielu! - zarechotał Freddy wchodząc do magazynu. - Och, powoli się powtarzacie! Nie jestem tylko do bicia! A tak właśnie... Widzieliście może Chicę? Zmontowałem jej nowy dziób, za niedługo zrobię nowe ręce, i maskę Bonnie'go. - Jesteś skarbem Mamut. Gdyby nie ty, zostalibyśmy dawno wyrzuceni na śmietnik. Nasza złota rączka. - miś poklepał mnie po plecach. - Nie przesadzaj. - jęknąłem odchodząć od generatora i wyjmując duży, pomarańczoyw dziób i nowe, większe oczy odcieniu fiołkowo-fioletowego. - Dasz to Chicę? Obiecałem, więc zrobiłem. Freddy zabrał części i poszedł je oddać. - Foxy? Na co ja tu jestem? - Dla ludzi - by cieszyć dzieci. Dla nas - by być wsparciem. - uśmiechnął się. Nie myślałem tak jak on... W końcu, jestem jedynie wysokim, szczupłym i dosyć silnym Husky'm, o hetererochromi (różnobarwność tęczówek, jedno oko mam zieloneprawe drugie piwnelewe). Mój kolor to granatowo-niebieski i mam grzywkę. No, moja umiejęność to naprawianie i bicie się, do tego potrafię stać, chodzić, biegać i skakać na czterech łapach jak pies, którym jestem, a to przez tylne nogi wzorowane na psich. Tak. Mój krótki opis. Jestem Mammoth (Mamut). thumb|Mamut narysowany przez użytkownika Ksionsze (JAK TY TO?! >-<) Chapter 2 - Love - Who needs that?! Pierniczę... Czemu każda dziewczyna (prócz Wolly, Wolf i Chici) ma jako zajęcie podrywanie?! Ostatnio Mangle, Glamure i Toy Chica robią do mnie maślane oczy. Cudownie. Miłość - Komu to potrzebne?! Do tego doszedł Rex, owczarek niemiecki. Razem stanowimy "Psiaki". Szczerze, jak razem gramy na scenie, to całkiem spoko się z nim pracuje. Ciekawy z niego pies. Jeszcze rozmyślają, co będzie dokładnie robił, ale póki co jest zastępcą Mangle. Taki "majtek" na pokładzie lisicy. Czasami gra z nią, ale zazwyczaj występuje u mojego boku. Wracając do bab. Taaak. Ostatnio historię z nimi są poplątane. - Ochh, Maamut! - usłyszałem słodki głosik za plecami. - Pomożesz mi na scenie? - Emm, oczywiście... - mruknąłem zdziwiony. Zazwyczaj Toy Chica nie prosiła mnie o pomoc. Poszedłem więc za kurą. Boże, co ona tam wymyśla... Gdy weszliśmy do pokoju ze sceną zobaczyłem kilka połamanych stołów i krzeseł, i deski odchodzące od podłoża sceny. - Naprawisz to? - zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Proszę cię... - Dobrze... Mogę... - jeknąłem odsuwając się trochę. Podczas naprawiania czułem przy sobie cały czas Toy Chicę. Gdy kończyłem naprawy zaczęła do mnie gadać... - Wiesz Mamut, ostatnio uświadomiłeś mi, że ten palant na mnie nie zasługuje. Ale wiem, kto tak... - pogłaskała mnie po plecach. Dobry Panie jak ja to lubiłem. - Zgadnij kto... - Emm... Chica, co ty robisz...? - kura przysunęła swoją głowę do mojej. Stanowczo się odsunąłem. - Wiesz... Ten... Ty... - Ja co? - szepnęła. - Podobam ci się? - Eeee... Chodzi o to, że... Ty mnie nie kręcisz.... - jęknąłem i wybiegłem z pokoju. Dysząc jak szalony wpadłem do magazynu. - Co ci stary? - mruknął Freddy, który jedyny tu siedział. - Ona chciała mnie przelecieć... Ty to rozumiesz?! Podrywała mnie! - krzyknąłem siadając na ziemię. - Kto? I co w tym złego? - Toy Chica! - Och wiesz, ona jest jednak trochę seksowna. - zaśmiał się. - Bardzo śmieszne. Ha-ha-ha. - ironicznie się zaśmiałem. - Wiesz, może dla nich jesteś przystojny? Umięśniony, twardy, odważny, do tego wszystko naprawi... - HAH! Nie żartuj Fred. - warknąłem. Dodałem po chwili: - Byleby tylko ona mnie za takiego uważała. Dwa dni później Boże, czy gorzej być nie może?! Wolf także mnie podrywała, choć rzadziej niż Mangle, Glamure, czy Toy Chica. Cztery panny na głowie. I to na głowie faceta, co nic więcej niż "hej" mówić nie chcę. Chyba, że do przyjaciół. Ale Wolf nie chciała mnie zaliczyć. Ona po prostu mnie lubiła, lubiła. Ale bardziej Foxy'ego, którego zaloty nie ominęły. Ale dzień dzisiejszy to był koszmar... Naprawianie umywalki. Cudownie. Po co mi to?! Muszę zrobić maskę Bonnie'go! Gdy skoczyłem robotę (cały w wodzie i pocie) usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają. - Hej. - mruknąłem, lecz gdy się odwróciłem zobaczyłem Mangle. Byłem zdziwiony. To męska toaleta...- Emm... Mangle, co ty tu robisz? - Bonnie mi powiedział, że naprawiasz umywalkę i przyszłam. Chiałam sie zapytać, czy mogę ci pomóc... - zarumieniła się lekko i też zatrzepotała swoimi długimi rzęsami. - Nooo, dobraaa... Możesz mi potrzymać tę rurę? Zosatła mi do zamątowania, a jutro przykleię kafelki. Lisica posłusznie potrzymała mi wskazaną rzecz. Potem gdy wstałem i podałem jej łapę w geście podziękowania pociągnęła mnie do kabiny i zamknęła od środka. - Mangle... czy ty chcesz... - przeraziłem się kiedy usiadła mi na kolanach (pchnęła mnie na kibel >_>). Potem pocałowała mnie. Jak najszybciej ją od siebie "odkleiłem". - Mangle PRZESTAŃ. Nie rozumiesz?!Ja TEGO nie chcę! Jednak biało-różowa lisica się nie poddawała. Ach, kobiety... Tak nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Brrr... Jak do TEGO doszło?! W końcu mnie PRZELECIAŁA. Siedziałem przy masce królika tydzień nie wychodząc z magazynu. - Nadal nie możesz się pozbierać, że "straciłeś dziewictwo"? - zarechorał Foxy. - To nie jest śmieszne lisie. Chciałbym chociaż to zrobić z kimś, w kim się sam zakocham! A nie z pomocą gwałtu! - ryknąłem wściekły. - Ty nie wiesz jak to jest, jak nie chcesz zachodzić za daleko, ale ktoś cię do tego zmusza! - Spokojnie. Nie przesadzaj Mamut. Wracając do miłości. Ostatnio była jakaś walka, między Rex'em a Kingiem. Rex zaatakował lwa z nienacka i ugryzł go w nogę i rozszarpał materiał na niej. Potem był atak pięściami. Oczywiście, większy i silniejszy lew dawał się, ale potem miał napad furii i poszarpał mu brzuch i oderwał rękę. Freddy i Bonnie z trudem ich odciągnęli. King ma teraz do mnie żal, że nie przybiegłem mu pomóc zniszczyć, jak to on powiedział, "tego kundla". Cóż, lubiłem go, a także nie chciałem się mieszać w ich kłótnie. Poszło o Glamure. Rex ostatnio czuję do niej pociąg, a King już od dawien dawna się w niej kocha. Szczerze? Powiem, że Glamure powinna być z King'iem, który był tu od początku, a kiedy ona przyjechała - "jego serce zabiło mocniej". Ale jak mówiłem, nie będę się w to mieszać... 3 tygodnie później - Nadal nie masz zamiaru wyjść? - Nie, Bonnie. - mruknąłem montując jego maskę. podłączyłem oczy i delikatnie wymieniłem kable. - Gotowe. Jak się czujesz kolego? Królik zachwycony dotknął pyska. - Och Mamut! Jesteś cudostwórcą! Dzięki! - Niema za co. - uśmiechnąłem się. Rzadko to robiłem, ale widząc ucieszonego przyjaciela, kąciki ust same mi się podniosły. - Więc, chcesz żebym najpierw zrobił obudowę na dłoń i stopę a potem rękę? Czy an odwrót? - Najpierw proszę o rękę. Przyda się. - zaśmiał się i wstał przytulając mnie. - Naprawdę nie wiem co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili. I znowu udało mi się uśmiechnąć. Może jednak byłem potrzebny?... 16.34 Okej. Pchnąłem drzwi magazynu i wyszedłem. Boże, co za uczucie, jak każdy na ciebie patrzy, i jeszcze Mangle robiąca maślane oczka. Nigdy więcej. - Mamuuut! - krzyknęła lisica podbiegając do mnie. - Wreszcie wyszłeś! - Ta, ta... - mruknąłem przyśpieszając, ale ona nadal dotrzymywała mi kroku. - Przyznaj. Podobało ci się, prawda? - zarumieniła się. - Nie. - warknąłem. - Nigdy by mi się nie spodobał gwałt. Odpierdol się ode mnie kobieto. - Och, skarbie, nie gniewaj się... - NIE JESTEM TWOIM SKARBEM! SUKO! - szczęknąłem po czym skoczyłem na cztery łapy i pędem pobiegłem do kuchni. - Witaj Mamut. Wreszcie wyszłeś. - Glamure właśnie coś gotowała. - Chesz coś zjeść? - Nie, dzięki... Obiecaj mi, że ty mnie nie pędziesz podrywać. - wydyszałem. - Nie, spokojnie. Ostatnio nie ciągnie mnie do facetów przez Leona (Glamure tak nazywa Leo, gdy jest na niego wściekła, bo ten tego nie lubi). - fuknęła jak kot. - Słyszałem. - mruknąłem siadając przy malutkim stoliku dla kucharzy. - Zrobisz mi kawę? - jęknąłem kładąc łeb na stole. - Pewnie. Mocną? - Bardzo... Bez cukru najlepiej. Może z mlekiem...- mruknąłem. Gdy Tygrysica podała mi kubek szybko wypiłem gorzką kawę. Potem łyżeczką z nudów mieszałem fusy. - Widziałaś Rex'a? Ostatnio gdy King go skopał po dupie to się zaszył w odległe kąty. Oczywiście, muszę go znaleźć, by coś sobie wytłumaczyć, a także, by przymierzyć się do jego naprawy. Szkoda, że nie ma mojej budowy. W sensie, jest jak każdy robot, nie ma takich tylnych łap jak ja. Jestem wyjątkowy. Szkoda... - Nad czym ro... Och nieee... Dobra, ja wyjdę. - Leo odwrócił się na pięcie. - STÓJ. - warknąłem. - Ty (spojrzałem na Glamure) przeproś go. I powiedz za co ta dupna obraza. - rzuciłem wkurzony. Po czym dodałem: - Jeszcze jedno słowo nie, a poukręcam głowy. Tygrysica spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem. - To przez to, że cały czas na mnie wrzeszczy i się wkurza, jak zrobię coś źle! - Jestem głównym kucharzem! A ty moją asystentką! To znaczy, że jeszcze się uczysz! - Ale...! Co? Czyli ty chciałeś po prostu, żebym była jeszcze lepsza? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem, po czym rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Och przepraszam! Myślałam, że mnie obrażasz, więc chciałam się na tobie odegrać! - Spoko. Dzięki Mamut. - leopard uśmiechnął się do mnie. Cóż, może jednak życie ma kilka szans dla nas? Chapter 3 - Howl! You motherf*cker! (UWAGA! Zanim przeczytasz, powiem, że napisałam ten rozdział po wypicu "Hortexowego, Porzeczkowego Nektaru" po nim świiiiraaa :D. Życzę winc, zawałów XD) Po "obudzeniu się" z chwilowego restartu mechanizmu robotów zobaczyłem, czemu to zrobili. Do Pizzeri przyjechał kolejny pies. Był to Howl (z ang. Wycie) Wilczak Czechosłowacki. Wyglądał jak Rex - typowy robot, bez psich, tylnych łap. Miał typowe dla wilczaka umaszczenie, do tego czarną obrożę z kolcami i ciemno-brązowe oczy. Jedno ucho miał podniesione - drugie oklapłe. Ogon był usiesiony w górę i mógł nim merdać tylko w boki (nie to co mój ogon i uszy - one mogły się wyginać w każdą stronę, i mogłem pokazywać typowe, psie uczucia). Był lekko futrzasty. Pracował z nami (ze mną i Rex'em) na scenie w drużynie "Psiaki". Był psem policyjnym. Przyjechał akurat na początki występów. - Hej dzieciaki! Witamy w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! - zawołał Toy Freddy a dzieciaki krzyczały z radości. - Tutaj możecie zjeść pyszną pizzę i gotować ją razem z Leo i Glamure! - powiedziała wesoło Toy Chica. - Lub oglądać występy Wolly i Mangle, "Psiaków" czy słuchać naszą muzykę! - zachichotał Toy Bonnie. Wnet sala zabrzmiała wesołą piosenką. Dzieciaki latały po pizzeri. Gdy pod naszą sceną zebrały się dzieciaki, westchnąłem. Wyszedłem i wesoło pomachałem. - Cześć maluchy! Czy chcecie poglądać naszą paczkę? - zamerdałem ogonem i skoczyłem na cztery łapy ganiając go po czym wstałem. - TAAAAK! - wesołe krzyki zadudniły w sali. - Dobrze. Mnie już napewno znacie, a jak nie, to się przedstawię! Jestem Mamut, pies husky. To mój przyjaciel Rex owczarek niemiecki. A to nasz nowy kumpel - Howl wilczak czechosłowacki! Powitajcie go oklaskami! Dzieci odrazu zaczęły klaskać na co Howl zarechotał. - Witam, witam małe urwisy, chłopcy i dziewczęta! Jestem psem policyjnym i łapię bandytów! O tak! Chętnie pobawię się z wami! - uśmiechnął się. Kto wie, może to fajny robot? - Co? Chcecie, byśmy zagrali? (taaak) Napewno? (Taaak!) GŁOŚNIEJ! (TAAAK!) Zaczynamy! Zaczelismy robić różne scenki. Ja głównie pokazywałem swoje psie umiejętności, Howl i Rex walczyli na drewniane miecze (Rex takie otrzymał, jako pomocnik pirata), a potem Howl udawał, że łapie nas za przestępstwo. Po męczącym pokazie położyłem się na ziemi za kurtyną. Za godzinę przychodzi tu chłopiec, a jego rodzice wynajeli całą pizzerię na jego urodziny. Cóż, urodziny jak urodziny, prawda? Rex podszedł do mnie. - Hej stary, dasz radę naprawić mi hak? - wskazał na połamane narzędzie. - Pewnie... Jest zamontowany czy przyczepiany? Do ręki? - Przyczepiany. - wyjął hak i mi go podał. Szybko go naprawiłem. Wtedy podszedł Howl i pchnął mnie. Zrobiłem to samo ale mocniej, przez co potknął się o jakiś kabel i spadł na tyłek. - Czego ty kurwa chcesz? - warknąłem wstając. - Przestań zgrywać ważniachę. To JA tu jestem najważniejszy. - zarechotał, wstał i nacisnął mi nos. Złapałem mu rękę i wykręciłem. - Zrobisz to jeszcze raz.... Pies złapał się za nią i zawył z bólu. Pobiegł na scenę. Ghhh. Poczłapałem za nim. - Witaj Jack! - zarechotał Howl. Chłopiec który miał urodziny zawył wesoło. - Patrzcie, to Wilczak Czechosłowacki! Najmądrzejsze i najlepsze psy! - Kłamiesz, kłamiesz, kłamiesz, kłamiesz! Husky są lepsze! MAMOOO JACK KŁAMIĘ! - Zamknij się Lily. Uśmiechnąłem się do małej dziewczynki, a ona do mnie. Była urocza i tak przypominała... Caro... Zamknąłem oczy w których nazbierały się łzy. Kucnąłem do Lily. - Masz na imię Lily, prawda? - Tak... Można tak powiedzieć. Nazywam się Liliana. Ale wolę Lily. - uśmiechnęła się wyciągając do mnie rączki, po czym przytuliła. - Uwielbiam cię. Jesteś taki fajny... - Dziękuje. Ty też jesteś urocza, mała. - zaśmiałem się. - Mamut, chodź, grasz! - zawołał Rex. Wybiegłem na scenę po czym stanąłem na przednich łapach chodząc w kółko. - Widzisz Jack, widzisz! Ten "Howl" nie potrafi tego co Mammoth! Zaśmiałem się i zacząłem skakać na przedniej, prawej łapie po czym zrobiłem salto. Dzieciaki zaczęły klaskać, nawet zdziwiony Jack. - Jak słyszeliście, jestem Mammoth. Ale mówicie mi Mamut. Widzicie moje łapy? - podniosłem tylną nogę. - Są zaprojektowane specjalnie dla mnie. Jestem po to, by pokazywać psie umiejętności, a także ludzkie. Do tego prócz łap, mam takie oto uszy i ogon - uszy oklapły tak samo jak ogon w dół - dzięki którym przekaże wam wszystko dzięki gestykulacji. Jestem złotą rączką. Spójrzcie. Rex rzucił mi popsute kawałki roweru, a po kilku chwilach był złożony. - Oto prezent dla jubilata! - położyłem rower przed sceną i pod Jackiem. Chłopiec otworzył ze zdziwienia usta. Wtedy spojrzałem ukradkiem na rozwścieczonego Howl'a. Po chwili ten biegł na niego, na co zaregowałem uderzeniem w jego pysk z pięści. Wilczak padł na podłogę trzymając obolały nos. Widziałem pracowników biegnących by mnie zabrać. No pięknie... - Nie zabierajcie go! To wina Howl'a! - krzyczały dzieciaki. Przerażony właściciel, myśląc, że dzieci z rodzicami nie wrócą do pizzeri odwołali zabranie mnie. Jaka ulga! Zeskoczyłem ze sceny i przytuliłem dzieciaki. ~Maaartin... ~ szepnęło coś w ciemnościach. Dzieci wychodziły z pizzeri. Lily pomachała mi i pobiegła. ~ Martin. Przytul siostrę! ~ Ten głos był mi taki znany... Caroline. Poczułem dźgnięcie w serce i zamknąłem oczy wyłączając się. Kilka godzin później - Mamut! MAMUT! - łapa Freddy'ego walnęła mnie w twarz. - Co d-do jasnej się dzieje! - wrzasnąłem. - Nie wiemy... Nagle zacząłeś się przegrzewać i wyłączyłeś się. - mruknął Bonnie. - Ca... Caroline! - krzyknąłem przerażony. - Mamut! Ona nie żyje! Już od 5 LAT. - jęknęła Chica. - Pogódz się z tym! Wiemy, że ją kochałeś... - Nie! Caroline to... TO MOJA SIOSTRA. - CO?! - wrzasneli wszyscy. - Ja... Ja też jestem dzieckiem... Teraz mam... 20 lat... No, już nie ejstem dzieckiem... Teraz jestem dorosły. - szepnąłem. - Caroline... ona miała wtedy roczek.... Teraz miałaby 11 lat... Szkoda, że jej dusza do doszła do nas... Chyba... Chyba nazywam się Martin. - Wow.... - mruknął Foxy. - Wracajmy do pracy. - Mruknąłem. - Howl jest skurwysynem. thumb|362px|Howl od Ksionsza (Nie ufam tym jego oczkom ;-;) Chapter 4 - Toy Mammoth?! WHAT?! Kolejne? Boże... Wypakowali skrzynię (dwaj pracownicy) z ciężarówki i nie mogąc wynieść z niej robota zawołali kolejną dwójkę. Ledwie unosząc jakiegoś koto-cosia kopneli skrzynkę i rzucili go na podłogę. Był włączony. Pewnie stawiał chwilowy opór. - Bestia. Wstań. - mruknął Harry. Robot posłusznie wstał. - Jesteś kim? - Gladiatorem. Pilnuję porzodku. - wyrecytował. - Dobrze. Idź do siebie. Pantero-lis (bo tak pisało na pudle) poszedł do siebie. Oj nie zdaję mi się, że będzie fajny... Kilka dni później - CO TYM RAZEM?! - warknął wkurzony Bestia unosząc Foxy'ego, który starał walnąć go hakiem. - Nie moja wina, że ten dekiel zaatakował Chicę! - Wrzasnął lis wskazując na poturbowanego Toy Freddy'ego. - Było mnie wołać! A przez ten harmider rozwaliłem szafkę z Tweenkee! - Nie uważaj, że jesteś taki extra. - warknąłem stojąc w cieniu. - A te twoje batony są dupne. - Zamknij się psie. Mam was pilnować i ma być spokój. A teraz - tu walnął Foxy'ego w nos - masz nauczkę lisku. Zacząłem drgać. - Czy. Ty. Go. Walnąłeś?! - krzyknąłem. - No. I co mi zrobisz? Uderzysz? - nagle pisnął gdy uniosłem go w górę. Każdy zebrany animatronik otworzył pysk ze zdziwienia. - Tylko spróbujesz ruszyć moich przyjaciół, a ci kable powyrywam! - urwałem mu wściekły ogon i rzuciłem nim o ziemię. Odwróciłem się i spokojnym krokiem poszłem do magazynu. To był ciężki dzień... I kilka tygodni później... XD - Ale tak serio, SERIO, nie kręci cię ŻADNA dziewczyna? - Nie. - Żadna? - Nie. - Jesteś pewien? - Tak. - Na STO PROCENT pewien? - TAK! FREDDY ODWAL SIĘ JUŻ! - Boże! Po prostu cię nie rozumiem! Ty nie odczuwasz uczucia miłości? Serio? - Nie. Miłość straciłem gdy dowiedziałem się o śmierci Karotki (Caroline :3). - Rozpaczasz. Niedźwiedź wyszedł jakby obrażony. Ostatnio za długo siedziałem w magazynie. Prawie nie wychodziłem. I mogłem nie robić tego i teraz. Średniej wielkości pudło wtoczyło się do pokoju. - Mamut, pomóż to otowrzyć. - warknął pan Freddy użerając się z gwoździami. Zrobiłem zamach i z całej siły kopnąłem pudło które rozpadło się w drobny mak. - Delikatniej, jeszcze pęknie! Spojrzałem na niego głupio przechylając łeb jak pies. - Gh... - przyłożył dłoń do twarzy. - No tak, nie wspominałem, że tam jest Toy... Zacząłem warczeć głucho. Z pudła rozłożyła się... MOJA PODRÓBA?! - CO TO MA BYĆ?! - krzyknąłem. - To jest Toy Mamut. - Toy Mamut?! CO?! Spojrzałem z góry na niego. Był strasznie niski, wprost malutki. Wielkości normalnych Toy'ów. Miał obudowę z plasitku w kolorze oczojebnego zielonego i białego. W uchu posiadał kolczyk. Jego oczy były złote, policzki mocno czerwone, łapy naturalne (nie psie), a ogon chudy i krótki. Jego grzywka była średnia, zachodziła mu na oczy. Wystawił do mnie czarny ozor. Nie posiadał kłów ani pazurów. - To coś jest... MNĄ?! - warknąłem. - Lepszym tobą. Zrób fikołka. Zielony spełnił prośbę. - Pfff... - I tak cię nie wywalamy. Jesteś zbyt wyjątkowy. - Dobra. Właściciel wyszedł a Toy Mamut spojrzał na mnie. - Ha! Nie masz na co liczyć staruchu! Ja tu będę najlepszy! I do pokoju wleciało całe mnóstwo pudłów (tak, to jest specjalnie, lubię tak gadać)... Chapter 5 - New, new and ... nice? Z pudeł wyszła niziutka owieczka, papuga, spanielka i jakiś... kojot? Może kojotka... - Witajczie. Jestem Heidi. - owca wsoło podskoczyła. Jej głosik był jak małej dziewczynki. Kolor jej skóry to jasny fiolet. Puchata wełna była bialutka i na czubku głowy tworzyła dziki splot włosów. na uszkach miała zaczepione różowe kokardki. Jej oczy były różowe i błyszczące. Była wprost urocza. Do tego do "C" w wyrazie dodawała "Z" i powstawało urocze "CZ". Czasami trudno było ją zrozumieć. Przedstawiła się jako pielęgniarka. - Spanish i Parie. - uśmiechnęła się papuga. Była wysoka i niebieska o długim ptasim ogonie. Zamiast rąk posiadał skrzydła. i lekką grzywkę z piór. Miał chustę z napisem "Let's Draw!" oraz brązowe spodnie a w nich pędzel. Jego wesołe oczy były zielonkawe. Spanielka (Spanish) była także niska. Miała granatowo-czarną spódniczkę i białą koszulkę z krawatem wsuniętym pod nią. Posiadała lekkie kobiece kształty i całkiem wesoły uśmiech. Brunatne włosy z grzywki spływały na jej jedyne odsłonięte oko. Na swoich policzkach miała zrobione rumieńce, oczy były granatowe. Była beżowa, a uszy koloru włosów. Z ich wyglądu wnioskowałem, że To artysta i kelnerka. Kojotka przedstawiła się jako Coy. Była typowym kojotem, tylko dziewczyną. Średniej wysokości. Howl się jej jakoś dziwnie przyglądał... I z ostatniego pudła nagle wyszła... - Wolf?! Wilczyca spojrzała na nas. Kiedyś wyjechała na naprawę i długo nie wracała... Pomyśleliśmy, że po prostu jej przewóz się zgubił... A teraz czarna wilczyca, z blizną i blansoletami, patrzała na mnie pięknymi szmaragdowymi oczyma... Poczułem jakieś dziwne ukłucie w brzuchu i ścisk. Dziwne, chyba się rozchorowałem.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach